


Cold Fire

by Ribby



Series: Jewels and Gems [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir had not realized it was possible to be jealous of a cold, unfeeling jewel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Diamonds" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

The first glimpse of it startled Boromir badly--it echoed too closely his own thoughts of Aragorn's hidden nature.

It had fallen free from Aragorn's shirt, his lacings undone a little further than usual due to the heat. A shining gem, it flashed in the sun, catching and holding his eyes. Holding them, taunting and coaxing... until he stepped back and turned away.

Aragorn would not answer when asked what the jewel was--simply smiled, and tucked it back into the breast of his shirt.

Boromir had not realized it was possible to be jealous of a cold, unfeeling jewel.


End file.
